chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Matters
|next = |airdate = January 12, 2017 |writer = Darin Goldberg & Shelley Meals |director = Fred Berner }} Heart Matters is the tenth episode of Season 2 of Chicago Med. Summary Maggie has a tough shift when an officer that previously arrested her is brought in, in a critical condition. Following on from Uncharted Territory, the heart transplant patient gets into a car crash. Natalie and Halstead deal with a situation that goes horribly wrong. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Ato Essandoh as Dr. Isidore Latham * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins * Jeff Hephner as Jeff Clarke * Eddie Jemison as Stanley Stohl Guest Casts * Zabryna Guevara as Meghan Scott * Tyler Fischer as Felix Koslow * Jerod Haynes as Lieutenant Darryl Windham * Tiffany Oglesby as Kate Windham * Kara Killmer as Sylvie Brett * Amy Morton as Trudy Platt Plot Officer Kate Windham arrives at Med, and Maggie is surprised to see her. Dr Choi tends to her with Jeff and they notice that she is completely unresponsive. Maggie tells Jeff that it was the officer who arrested her the year before. Sergeant Platt from CPD also arrives with a number of other officers all waiting to hear on Kate. However, Dr Choi tells them she is brain dead. He then tells them that as she is an organ donor, they will keep her on life support until they find the suitable donors. Maggie comes to help but Kate's husband, Darryl, recognises her and refuses to let her in. Platt asks Ethan to find another nurse but he says there are no personal vendettas here and that Maggie can do a professional job, but Trudy isn't impressed and threatens to take it up with Sharon. Jeff doesn't understand the fuss over the arrest and April tells him that Kate arrested Maggie because she thought Maggie interfered a police investigation. Maggie finds the possible heart recipient and Sharon comes to tell her that she is off Kate's case and that April will be taking over - Maggie isn't happy. April tells Darryl that he can stay with Kate until the surgery and comforts him that she will be saving many lives with the organ donations. Trudy later tells Maggie that she was the one who had her removed for Darryl. On the other hand, Halstead takes on Felix Koslow, a jockey brought in unconscious. Halstead orders some tests and concludes that it's possible that Felix is bulimic. Felix denies it and then weighs himself to find he is two pounds 'overweight'. He stars shouting and breaks out, ripping the IVs out and then collapsing. However, after he is stablised, he is adamant on leaving. Halstead tries to keep him but Dr. Charles tells him that he's not suicidal or a risk so they can't. Meanwhile, Natalie and Halstead also attend a conference by Dr Stohl, who discusses the mistakes that the pair made in Uncharted Territory after a healthy patient died from a small mistake. Manning justifies her actions in front of the medical students and Halstead helps her through it. However, at the end, Stohl says that they should learn from these mistakes because doctors should be in the room when their patients receive radiation, because Natalie's patient died. She is upset and Jeff is angered and calls Stohl out in front of everyone and leaves the room in anger. Stohl calls Manning and indirectly says doctors shouldn't be dating med students. She is very embarrassed and argues with Jeff afterwards. However, Halstead later tells her that he might've embarrassed her but he was on her side. She then invites Jeff to Molly's, where she tells him that despite the thing about her and her husband, he's an amazing guy and she has been unfair towards him by trying to use him to avoid her pain. They break up. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes